O cavaleiro e o Carneiro
by darklupinaebluecat
Summary: Esse conto é uma comédia. Trata de uma disputa por um carneiro, que termina numa poção de amor.Personagens: Mu, MiloxCamus, Aldebaran, e um carneiro.


**Série Saint Seiya Canon****  
**

**Conto á parte **

**O cavaleiro e o Carneiro**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer 1: **Essa introdução é o inicio de uma série de trabalhos de ficção que pretendem seguir o universo mostrado nos mangas (Saint Seiya, Sant Seiya - Episódio G e Saint Seiya Lost Canvas) de Kurumada, o mais fielmente possivel. Estaremos completando com mitologia grega.

**Disclaimer 2: **Esse conto trata sobre o áspecto da religião abordando o sacrificio de animais aos deuses.

**Disclaimer 3: **Esse conto não deve ser considerado ao ler outros dessa série. Pois não existe no Canon um momento onde Milo, Mu e Camus convivam no santuário em época de paz. Portanto encare com um tempo e espaço á parte. Tem yaoi no capitulo dois, caso desejem saber :)

ºEsse trabalho não tem fins lucrativos, e não busca denegrir os direitos autorais dos verdadeiros proprietáriosº

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naquela tarde de sol escaldante o Santo da Casa de Escorpião se remoía em preparativos. O corpo banhado e limpo, os cabelos purificado com óleos, as vestes beauticas brancas lhe cingindo o corpo em um raro momento, enquanto a armadura dormia em sua caixa. Ele cheirava à ervas santas e óleos aromáticos, e seu coração arremessava-se como um lemming suicída contra a caixa de seu toráx, enquanto ele esperava o servo voltar com a encomenda.

A dita encomenda era uma peça fundamental no ritual para o qual ele se preparava; ele se encaminhava a um oráculo, em busca de orientação para uma questão de suma importância em seu futuro.

Os oráculos eram a maneira pela qual os Deuses respondiam nossas perguntas. O nosso diligente Santo, nessa ocasião, pretendia descer para o templo do oráculo de Zeus (1), próximo ao caminho que desembocava em cabo Sunion.

Milo estava decidido, e para isso, passaria por varias provações. Ele se hospedaria numa pequena casa de pedra simples no caminho do templo, se banhando apenas das águas do mar, além de fazer vários sacrifícios a vários Deuses antes de chegar ao próprio Zeus. Isso demorava três dias e incluía a presença de um sacerdote para ler a disposição de Zeus a recebe-lo, nas entranhas de um carneiro.(2)

Já estava tudo preparado, as vestes, a confirmação da presença do sacerdote, só faltava o detalhe mais importante: o carneiro.

Havia mandado um de seus criados descer aos pastos, e lhe trazer uma besta bem grande e vistosa, ele queria se garantir que Zeus o receberia. Mas onde estava o maldito preguiçoso? Já faziam duas horas que havia partido, e nada de voltar!!!

Quando Milo já estava quase perdendo a paciência e mandandado alguém caçar o homem para o sacrificio ao invés do carneiro - mesmo sabendo não ser da preferencia de Zeus ganhar marmanjos - o dito cujo apareceu, cabeça baixa e mãos vazias.

Milo o encarou com os olhos azuis impassíveis, o escrutinando de cima a baixo, os braços cruzados tornando a expressão ainda mais dura.

- Eu poderia saber onde está o carneiro? - perguntou, sobrancelha erguida, e uma veia já querendo saltar na testa.

-San... santo... Me perdoe... O carneiro eu não consegui. - nisso o homem se prostou nos joelhos, testa tocando o chão e tremendo feito vara verde.

O Santo de Escorpião bateu a sola do pé descalço contra o chão, numa lerdeza pachorrenta, os olhos se estreitanto em raiva crescente, por mais que ele se sentisse extremamente magnânimo naquele dia...

- E o que foi que o impediu de consegui-lo? Três segundos pra me responder... - ele disse, numa frieza cínica, encarando a unha do indicador displicentemente, numa ameaça velada que não se concretizaria, mas era absolutamente necessária. Notando a demora na resposta, ele começou a contar... - Um...Dois... Dois e meio...

Era agora ou nunca, ou dizia tudo, ou lá ia pro túmulo. E foi assim, num fio de palvras interligadas, que nem ponto, nem virgula tinha entre elas:

-Eu-estava-a-descer-o-rio-buscar-o-carneiro-e-o-santo-de-Áries-me-parou-e-perguntou-o-que-eu-fazia. - respirou um meio segundo. - Eu-contei-mas-ele-só-fez-ficar-pálido-e-me-mandou-de-volta-sem-carneiro-e-mandou-que-eu-lhe-enviasse-esse-recado: "Diga ao Santo de Escorpião que compre uma periódico zoroástrico".

E ali estava o homem agora, recado entregue e ainda mais trêmulo, resistindo a vontade de dar um passo atrás, e recuar bem de fininho por onde entrou.

No interim do pequeno espetáculo Milo inclinou a orelha ao homem e apertou os olhos, na tentativa de se concentrar na torrente de palavras. Mantinha a expressão casmurra por fora, mas por dentro ria e ria da situação simplória na qual o servo tinha se metido, imposto pelo próprio temor. E sério e fingidamente irritado ele se manteve, até ouvir o dito "recado" do Santo de Áries, onde o que se viu na sua face foi primeiro a surpresa e depois a sincera e clara mágoa de ofendido.

- Periódico? Ele me mandou ler a PO#& DO HORÓSCOPO DO JORNAL!!??? - esbravejou, mais pro nada em si e pro cabeça de uva imaginário que via em sua frente do que pro serviçal, mas certo que depois daquilo, o homem já teria fugido sem esperar sua devida dispensa... E nem mesmo se dando certeza ou não do fato ele saiu, fincando com força os pés no chão. Trajado ainda nas vestes rituais de tempos antigos, ia de punhos cerrados e fúria completa estampada no rosto vermelho de ódio, indo tirar as caras com o "defensor" dos carneiros.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

A tarde tinha um sol escaldante, e lá estava o Cavaleiro de Áries, em sua armadura dourada, por regra não tirada. Mas nem era tão quente, nem era metal desse mundo, a sentia mais como uma segunda pele. Mas fazia clec clec ao andar naquele barranco.

Os carneiros, felizes, e seu pastor, rondavam o rio. Bichinhos pastando, bebendo água, e o menino ao longe cuidando sob uma árvore para não desmaiar de calor. Mu rodava a mão no lago, vigiando caso houvesse um ataque. Tinha deveres mas, por hora, enrolava pois havia descido pra fazer seu pequeno lanche da tarde.

Milo, sem armadura, não fazia o mesmo clec clec ao andar. E ainda assim, sem nem mesmo estar de sandálias, não deixava de fazer barulho alto ao caminhar: os pés fincavam-se no solo com força, quebrando gravetos e revolvendo folhas caídas, como uma pequena força da natureza que passasse destruindo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

E se parou em frente ao Cavaleiro de Áries, dedo em riste, anunciando nervosamente:

-Eu vim buscar o carneiro, e quero ver você me proibir!!! - e seguiu o passo rumo ao rebanho, junto ao leito do rio.

-Você pode levar eles pra passear. Mas lugar de carneiro é no pasto, e como eu estou por perto vigio a volta segura deles pra casa.

A frase saiu de um repente, sinal que o tibetano, sempre tão comedido, estava de cabeça quente. E não só esse sinal havia, pois lá estava Mu, Cavaleiro de Áries com seus grandes chifres de carneiro asiático. Levantou, ele, em, toda sua altura nem assim tão grande, peito pra frente como se fosse a cabeça de um carneiro a impor uma silenciosa ameaça, dizendo: "Aqui é meu território." O olhou nos olhos, esperando, paciente como se medisse a necessidade de um ataque.

-Pro inferno, Áries, você não nasceu aqui, nem sabe do que está falando! - bradou inconformado, se esgueirando lentamente e de forma ladina na direção de um macho grande e de chifres salientes, certamente uma oferta valorosa aos deuses. - Esse ritual se fazia na Grécia antes do seu povo aprender a ficar levitando por ai!

Lá o macho cabriolou como se espantado, mas inocente voltou a pastar bem aos pés de Escorpião, como se já sua altura não o ameaçasse, protegido pela Parede de Cristal que Mu ergueu.

Milo sentiu o cosmo do, já então considerado, "oponente" queimar por um instante, e nisso fez o seu se acender, vislumbrando as míriades de cores que retiniam na muralha cristalina, na qual ele não ousou tocar, mas só o fez encarar o lemuriano de cenho ainda mais franzido, a energia escarlate ao seu redor subindo aos céus numa velocidade de queima assustadora.

Ignorando isso, Mu sorriu, ligeiramente, amorosamente, pro bicho encardido e peludo na boca e na lingua, que ruminava babando até a grama pra depois de mastigada engoli-la melhor.

-E esses carneiros pastavam na Grécia antes do seu povo andar reto nos pés, Santo de Escorpião. No carneiro não se toca antes de me explicar direitinho, o que em nome dos deuses , valeria os dez, talvez quinze anos gloriosos desse belo macho sacrificados num instante. Pense bem... Quinze anos de lã, depois carne boa quando ele morrer, e a vida feliz de um belo carneiro até lá. Há algo tão sério que valha esse preço?

-Os deuses criaram estes animais porque os apreciam - assim como nós - e desejam provar das próprias criações em troca de sua iluminação. E é apenas abrindo mão deles que podemos partilhar da sabedoria dos deuses!

E ao terminar, as mãos de Milo já se curvavam em postura de garra, o próximo passo seria convocar o ferrão em seus dedos e estaria pronto a atacar.

-Em ocasiões importantes, sim, você está certo. Mas a nós mortais nem cabe invocar os deuses futilmente, nem sacrificar os inocentes. Está pretendendo me acertar com essa agulha? Só falta querer me levar pro sacrifício pessoalmente? Você não tem vergonha? Olhe esses pobres bichinhos! Se o que vc quisesse perguntar fosse justo poderia me contar!! Mas não, está tentando me atacar! Como posso deixar alguém tão precipitado levar um deles? E se sua pergunta for tão impulsiva como seu dedo em riste bem apontado pra nós?

Mu acusou numa linha de palavras indignadas, estava empoleirado numa rocha, gesticulando a injustiça como se ele mesmo fosse o carneiro a ser ali, degolado e aberto.

E o grego ouviu cada palavra vinda dele... E seu olhar, duro de raiva e ferrenho de determinação, foi morrendo em intensidade e aos poucos baixando, até mirar os próprios pés.

-O motivo é importante, droga... - e teve um tremor leve, também consequência dos nervos alterados, mas também motivado pela postura de ataque e auto defesa quebrada pelo discurso do ariano. - Mas é pessoal... E eu não posso revelar... Agora, ME DÁ ESSE PEDAÇO DE LÃ IMUNDO!!!!

Bradou, arremetendo com punhos e chutes contra a parede protetora.

-E porque você está tímido, um deles morre? Isso não é nada justo, devemos protege-los. Você devia ter vergonha de você! E ele não é um pedaço de lã imundo, esse é Mailo.

Retorquiu, a única indicação de sua raiva era o rosto avermelhado. Ou isso poderia ser o sol torrando a cabeça do lemuriano. Havia sempre a chance dele desmaiar com o calor, não é? Mas Milo estava de dar dó, e Mu não era indiferente. Lá foi ele. Desceu da pedra, se postou ao lado de "Mailo", e erguendo sua patinha como se disesse oi, mimicou o carneiro falando.

-Oi, e sou Mailo. Você não precisa ser tão reservado. Só estamos nós aqui. Pode me contar, o que o aflige?

A cara que Milo fez foi patética, e ele olhou do carneiro pra Mu, de Mu pro carneiro, do carneiro pro lado, e do lado pras unhas. Revirou os olhos nas órbitas, e depois encarou Mu outra vez, e ainda o vendo ali, soltou:

-Tá de brincadeira, né?

-Com o Kiki resolve. - e deu de ombros, se levantando. - Mas nem por isso é menos sério. Se prometer deixar os carneiros em paz eu prometo o ajudar com suas dúvidas. Até mesmo perguntar para o Santo de Virgem algum augúrio sobre o futuro próximo.

E Milo se permitiu uma ponta de sorriso, cruzando os braços agora não pra ameaçar, mas sim, pra se proteger, relaxando na postura.

-Eu não tenho mais oito anos... E embora eu ainda preferisse os ossos dele - apontou o carneiro. - fumegando numa pira de ervas aromáticas, acho que devo agradecer... Eu o queria... Bem... É uma coisa simples... E não é...

O rosto dele ficou violentamente rubro, mas não pela raiva, e sim, pela vergonha, palpável nas palavras quase cuspidas da ultima frase, e também nas que se sucederam:

- Eu... - e sua voz diminui até um sussurro praticamente inaudivel. - ...amo uma pessoa...

Ele se indignaria, se não fosse trágico. Ver ali, o devoto Cavaleiro de Escorpião implorando certezas aos Deuses. Ele, que sempre foi um homem tão seguro e até arrogante de sua posição, tremendo nas bases por causa de um amor. Mu sorriu, um pouco tímido e envergonhado. De amor ele não entendia bem, não tinha nenhuma experiência na vida.

-Eu vejo... Mas... Tanto quanto Eros aprecie carneiros, ele não os acha tão divertidos como ver os homens se atrapalharem, e não contaria seus planos sobre você a Zeus. Eu lhe darei algo mais eficiente. É uma poção, que liberta nossas almas para que cumpram seu destino amoroso. Assim não precisará ver seu futuro, o realizará da forma correta.

-Poção? - os olhos dele se ergueram subitamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada em puro interesse, mas os dedos que compulsivamente arrastavam os cachos louros incontroláveis denotando ansiedade pura. - E... Como... Exatamente, ela funciona?

-Eu a farei ainda hoje. É uma poção rara que meu mestre me aconselhou que eu usasse apenas ao encontrar o verdadeiro amor, ou me traria complicações. Você deve bebê-la ao anoitecer, antes de ir para a cama. E então algo místico acontecerá. - Mu o olhou embaraçado. - Eu não sei exatamente o que, porque eu ainda não precisei dela.

E Milo, por sua vez, agora pensando mais racionalmente e se perguntando com veemência por qual motivo havia aberto seu coração pra ele, desviou-lhe os olhos, mais embaraçado ainda e se sentindo um moleque de catorze anos, acometido pelas dores do primeiro amor, embora de inverdade nisso houvesse apenas a idade...

-Eu aguardarei por ela então... Espero que seja uma paga descente pelo carneiro, o bicho até que é bonitinho... - disse, lançando um olhar ao animal que lembrou algo vago de ternura, falando em tom descontraído e acenando um "até logo", controlando os pés pra não sair correndo dali, louco pra desaparecer de sua frente.

Em despedida, Mu cabeceou aliviado. Mas deixou a Parede de Cristal ainda lá, só um pouco, vai se Milo pensasse melhor, desconfiasse dele. Mas se Escorpião confiou, melhor esquecer. Agora restava subir pra sua própria Casa e fazer a tal poção.

A receita estava lá, guardada numa caixinha de marfim escrita em papel arroz maciozinho. Eram tantos ingredientes, e tão raros. Leite de iaque para dar vigor, chifre de rinoceronte, grãos de amendoim e até algo que ele já ouviu o nome antes. A coisa, ele viu na casa de Aldebaran, era raiz forte e catuaba. E lá foi ele pedir.

Voltou e tudo foi fermentado e misturado em álcool bem forte, aquecido e alterado com algumas reações físicas onde telecinese era a única solução(3). O resultado? Um frasquinho do tamanho de uma palma, redondinho, com a poderosa fórmula, que no final, nada mais era do que um estimulante sexual, misturado com drogas solúveis em água, extraídas do cogumelo e do cáctus.

Quantidade maior que aquela matava, mas bebendo só aquilo - que era menos de um copo - deixaria seu consumidor tão aéreo e excitado que o alvo de seus amores teria a noite de sua vida. Se ele não apaixonasse assim, então não era pra ser.

Mas Mu, virgem ainda, de nada sabia e lá foi entregar a fórmula milagrosa na maior inocência, para a felicidade de Milo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esse fanfic foi escrito em dupla. Dark Lupina como Milo e Insanebuecat como Mu. No próximo capitulo terá Yaoi, aguardem e nos comentem. º

**(1) Esse fato é ficticio, como templos para os deuses eram coisas comuns, foi conveniente construir um que fosse preservado por Atena a seu pai Zeus, um vez que um templo é a casa do dito Deus, e ela poderia desejar consultar seu pai no futuro ocasionalmente.**

**(2) Esses detalhes são verdadeiros, e foram tirados do relato sobre uma visita ao oráculo de Trofônio, divinatório dedicado a Zeus.**

**(3) Origem: Denomina-se afrodisíaco a qualquer substância à qual se atribuem propriedades estimulantes sexuais. Entre elas, o imaginário popular receita, na Europa, o consumo de ostras e de cantáridas, na Ásia o de chifres de rinocerontes, no Brasil, o das chamadas garrafadas, bebidas ditas energéticas à base de cachaça e plantas medicinais como a catuaba, a mairipuama, o guaraná, os ovos de codorna, o amendoim, o cipó-cravo, entre outras.**

**Quanto a droga solúvel, trata-se do LSD , psilocibina (extraída de cogumelos) e mescalina (extraída de cáctus). Aqui estou me dando a liberdade poética de criar o fato que ele extrai essas substâncias por meios antigos e até usando um pouco de telecinese, afinal a Lemúria tinha um povo avançado.**

**Possíveis efeitos: efeitos semelhantes aos da maconha, porém mais intensos. Alucinações, delírios, percepção deformada de sons, imagens e do tato. Podem ocorrer "más viagens", com ansiedade, pânico ou delírios.**

**Fontes:**

**Ritual de sacrificio: http://pt. http://lionsnovalima.vilabol. **


End file.
